An Aquired Taste
by MRBee
Summary: Who knew candy could bring people together. At least for a certain couple, though it did leave the blond with an aching tongue. Nothing a good kiss wouldn't fix. NaruHina One-shot FLUFF R


**By far the longest one-shot i've ever written. Not sure why this was longer... but it is. I really took my time on this one, you can thank HoNdeR for that. Since he's the one that told me to take my time writing, if i'm ever super late on an update blame him :P**

**But that aside, i really hope you enjoy this one. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Also, if you want my feedback after a review, please leave a way for me to contact you if you are not signed in or reviewed anonymously. That's it i think.. Tsankyou**

**Lastly, Naruhina fans, please don't fret so bad about the latest chapter in Naruto. I assure you Naruhina is still going strong, so if you faith is still wavering, go read my profile. i have a little thing written down to help explain the chapter :)  
**

**ps. A wonderful prize awaits who ever figures out why i chose the name of the candy to be 'Frost Time' and the name of the shop keeper. The shop keeper should be easy, but you'll need a translator for the candy name :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, KISHIMOTO does. I have no complaints :)**

**

* * *

**

It was supposed to be another group get together of the Konoha Twelve, including Sai of course. Things seemed normal enough. The former ROOT officer was sitting on top of a high branch reading what was likely to be very misleading literature, while out in the middle of the training field, Lee occupied himself in overly exerting exercises… well exerting for someone who wasn't a stamina freak. Kiba kept him company while playing with his large furry companion and the blond was sure Shino was around there too, a small black bug flying through the air was definitely a sign. Though he did wonder why Neji and Tenten weren't keeping bushy brow company like usual.

It was around noon when he showed up, and obviously he was a bit late. The whiskered teen was eating at Ichiraku's when Ayame had asked him about the picnic. He didn't mean to forget, but nevertheless he had. Not wanting to be even more tardy, the blond scarfed his remaining bowls of ramen before running towards the meet-up place.

As soon as he saw Lee, his instincts kicked in and readied himself for a challenge. Then his stomached literally kicked in, easily reminding him the last time he sparred with the green beast. Setting that nauseous thought aside, he carefully made his way towards a group of people sitting on a wooden picnic bench.

"Honestly Hinata, how could you eat that?" Sakura looked on with slight disgust. The lavender-eyed sixteen year old harmlessly snacked on a rectangular piece of lavender candy, one that the other girl had very bad memories of. She remembered Naruto offering her an orange piece of the same brand. Within seconds of having it reek havoc to her taste buds, the damp object was sent hurdling to the floor.

"Even I don't like it," Choji agreed, munching on a snack of his own.

Hinata truly didn't know why everyone appeared to dislike it. Even Akamaru refused to lick the treat. She on the other hand loved the little bits of goodness, "It's really not as bad as it seems… perhaps it's an acquired taste," she defended in a faint voice.

"Funny how it only comes in orange and purple huh?" Ino lightly teased, "Doesn't it just remind you of a certain blond?" a small blush grew on the quite Hyuuga.

"Yeah, Naruto loves that stuff," Sakura said in no particular tone.

Hinata's ears perked upon hearing her crushes name, "Naruto-kun?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, "Mhm, I always see him snacking on that every time we pass by a shop that holds it," The timid girl was rather surprised and happy to see that they also had this in common.

The female blond smiled as she looked ahead, waving at an approaching figure, "Speak of the devil,"

The whiskered teen had arrived with a sheepish smile, "Eh, gomen. I didn't mean to be late,"

"Baka, I told you yesterday not to forget," His teammate criticized.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you should have reminded me in the morning instead… Itai!" there was now a small bump protruding from his head. Hesitantly, he sat down next to the pink-haired teen and right across the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hey Naruto, do you really like those?" the blonde pointed towards the indigo-haired girl next to her.

He gave her a confused look but then saw the signature purple and gold candy wrapping, "Oi! Is that… Frost Time Candy!" His blue eyes widened slightly.

"Hai, w-would you like some," she offered.

A huge smile graced his face, "You bet!"

The girl poured out several pieces onto her open hand. She did her best to hold back a blush, though she couldn't help but feel happy. The girl was pleasing her crush and greatly too by the looks he gave as he enjoyed the candy.

"Aww, well aren't the two of you hitting it off," but the blue-eyed kunoichi's small taunt fell upon deaf ears. The couple were too caught up with their own conversation to pay any attention.

"Why do you o-only eat the orange one's Naruto-kun?" the Hyuuga asked.

He replied with a grin, "'Cuz it's the best! First it's kinda sour and a little bit sweet, then on the inside it gets more of this spicy taste,"

She returned with a kind smile, "Hai, but the lavender one is also delicious. Though it may seem plain in the beginning, there's a faint sweetness to it that grows the longer you chew it, and when you finish, it leaves you with a minty-fresh breath," the girl hadn't even realized she dropped her stutter.

The male blond let out small laughter, "Yeah, I know what you mean," wanting to get into a more comfortable position, he stood up and sat next to the lavender-eyed teen, forcing Ino to move over with a small gruff complaint.

The pony-tailed girl motioned her head towards Shikamaru and Choji who had already left to join the other group in the middle of the field, "You wanna go too?"

Sakura stood up and waved back in forth trying to get their attention. She deadpanned at her failure, "Hai," the girls left the two alone with their private conversation.

"Say Hinata, where did you get your pack from? When I asked around, I heard none of the stores had any left," The boy wondered if there were some kind of secret candy store. It was a ninja village after all.

The two sat on the same bench facing each other. To avoid his gaze, she moved her eyes towards her lap, "Ano, actually I didn't buy mine in Konoha. When my family went to a trip in the fire capitol, I… ano… bought a small case of them," Hinata was indeed embarrassed to admit her guilty pleasure in the tiny treats.

Though Naruto was fascinated, "Sugoi, you have your own secret stash? That's so cool,"

When the girl looked up, she found sparkling blue eyes, a wide smile… and a bit of drool seeping through the side of his mouth. She couldn't help but let loose a petite chuckle, "W-would you like to see? I'll be happy to share them… e-especially with you," her stutter reemerging once more.

The blond genin hopped to his feet in an instant, "Ne ne Really? You're the best Hinata-chan!" he cried excitedly. It was true. Though their time together were always limited, he'd found her company to be pleasant, though a bit quite. This time it felt like their feelings were mutual.

She was simply beaming with exuberance. There just wasn't enough room for her to be shy or timid, 'I've made him so happy,' she thought also gladly noting the new suffix to her name, "When do you want to come over?," the girl never thought she'd say those words, but again, no room for bashfulness.

"Can we go now?" perhaps that was when reality sunk in.

"N-now?" her nerves growing.

"Uh huh, C'mon let's go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and led her towards the village.

She began blushing profusely, "W-what about t-the others?"

He turned his head back to see the rest of their friends busy with themselves, "I'm sure they won't miss us too badly," he then did something the girl did not expect. The whiskered teen added a second hand to her own and looked deeply into her eyes while pouting slightly, "Onegai Hinata-chaaaan!"

There was no way she could refuse, unless she fainted, but she'd willed herself not to, "Hai," an adorable sigh released itself followed by a tender smile. He'd return with a wide grin then proceeded to drag her back to the collection of buildings.

When they finally reached the streets of Konohagakure, Hinata was more than happy to lead him to her home. Though he didn't expect to see a familiar face.

"Ah Hinata-sama. You've returned quite early, I heard you would be out till much later," the Hyuuga guard asked.

The young kunoichi shook her head, "Ano, I was planning on staying out longer demo," she was cut off by a louder exclamation.

"Ne, Noboro? Is that you?" the blond stepped out from behind the shorter girl.

"Uzumaki-san! A pleasure to see you again," the guard gave a friendly smile.

Hinata turned her head to look at her longtime crush, "Ano, do you know each other?" the answer was obvious.

"Hai. Uzumaki-san and I were on a mission together not too long ago. If it weren't for him, I may not be standing here to this day," his gratitude was earnest, though the blond waved it off as if it weren't a big deal, "That aside, can I be of service?"

She lightly shook her head once more, "No, it's fine. Naruto-kun and I were just," again she was cut off.

"Hinata-chan's gonna take me to her room for some candy!" the whiskered teen happily cried like a young boy at… well at a candy store.

Noboro's eyes widened greatly, almost to the extent of accidentally activating his doujutsu, "A-ah… I see. F-forgive my intrusion! Neither Hiashi nor Hinabi are present so you should find the… erm, privacy you seek," it wasn't often that a Hyuuga blushes, except for a certain indigo-haired heiress, but the man couldn't help do to the situation.

Hinata was shocked still. The way it sounded was highly misleading. She tried correcting him but her spluttering wouldn't allow her to construct words, "N-n-no… I-I… w-we… ohh," she pouted.

Even if she managed to make out a sentence, the teen was quickly dragged away by an excited blond, "C'mon Hinata, I'm getting hungry for your sweets," She was about a hair length away from passing out. Perhaps Naruto just had some unnatural talent in misleading people, he was a ninja after all.

With the knucklehead in front, the lightheaded girl was forced to blubber out a few directions. He slowed down some letting his generous friend walk along side him. When they reached her room, he was a bit surprised. It was nothing like the rest of the compound. Her walls, though a plain white like the hall, was filled with decors. There were a few pictures hung up, and several frames that held in a neatly pressed flower. All looked very exotic. In the middle of the room was a large rug that had little pictures telling some sort of story. He shifted his gaze onto the comfy looking bed. There was an orange doll there, but he didn't get a good look as the owner of the room had rushed to get it, tossing it carefully in her closet.

"So…" trailed off.

Hinata had to calm her nerves, though that was easier said than done. It was _him_ in _her_ room _alone_! She'd dreamed of this a couple times, even wrote a little story about it for fun, but she never would have imagine for it, or at least part of it, to come true, "A-ano… I keep it in a v-very safe place," her voice was barely audible.

"Ah, like a secret door?" he asked.

The young Hyuuga giggled at his antics, "Not quite," He followed her over to the other side of the room towards a large dresser. She paused when she felt him staring over her shoulder, "Ano, Could you turn around?"

The blond nodded and turned away albeit very slowly, and because of this got a small glimpse of more orange, 'Maybe Hinata likes the color orange too,' he reasoned.

Hinata was embarrassed for him to look. She hid the small box in the back of her panty drawer, and it just so happens her favorite pair of orange undergarments were at the top, 'I'd die if he saw these,' she swooned. Not wanting to draw out the moment, or risk Naruto turning around, she snagged the box and shoved the drawer closed, "Ok, you can look now,"

The teen complied and saw a plain cardboard box in her hands. It wasn't big, though it was sized well to fit thirty or so packages of the chewy treat. She set it down on the bed, both sitting on either side of it. When the girl opened it, the container revealed to have seven packets left, "Ano, I've had these for a while… and I snack on them often," she explained quietly.

The blond laughed at her cute expression, "That's actually more than I've seen at the same time," and it was true. For some reason or another, their favorite candy snack was pretty rare. Not many stores carried them, and those that did had only carried a few in stock. It seemed as if they were being seen less and less.

She took a packet from the box and ripped it open, pouring several pieces onto a napkin she had pulled out, "Here Naruto-kun,"

"Ah, Tsankyou," the boy said.

Hinata ate along side him and played with the fabric of her sweater when her hands were empty, "Ano, N-Naruto-kun. How was it that you met Noboro-kun again?," attempting to break the horribly awkward silence. Though Naruto didn't find it as awkward.

He quickly jumped at the mention and began his fascinating tale. She smiled the entire time, listening intently and catching the times where she felt him over exaggerating. Then again, she believe he could do anything if he tries hard enough.

That long story turned into two, then three. Minutes ticked away and the hours flew by. Even when the golden glow of dusk peered through the window, the two teens were to occupied with each other to notice. The thing that finally broke the two away from their little world was the fact that there were no more treats.

"Oh, I think we're out of candy," she sounded a bit surprised. It was then that the girl noticed several wrappers littering her bed.

Naruto paused his story to look at Hinata digging around the box, "Eh? Gomen Hinata-chan. I didn't mean for us to eat your entire stash," he sounded very sincere.

She stopped her search to give him another sweet smile, "It's fine Naruto-kun. They were well worth your company," the face he gave her seemed to have melted his heart, though she didn't know that he felt very much the same.

He couldn't help but enjoy her charming appearance, but quickly bookmarked that thought for later. Now wasn't the time. He was about to suggest getting something to eat when an odd sensation ticked his mouth.

The observant Hyuuga noted the unusual expression on her crushes face, "Ano, are you ok?"

He waved her off, "I'm fine. It's just…" he tried pushing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, 'Why is it starting to burn?'

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she offered.

He was about to decline when the flaming sensation increased, "Hai… ne Hinata, where's your bathroom?" his voice sounding a tad urgent. The girl pointed to a door to his left and he quickly ran inside it.

Her lavender peepers looked on in worry. He was leaning on the counter with his mouth under the faucet, though the amount of water overflowing was a sign he was only rinsing. After a few seconds, the blond gave up. His forearm wiped the dribbles of water running down his cheek. He looked at her with watery eyes, "Et burnths really badth," his voice obscured.

If the situation were different she would have laughed, but her concern outshined that feeling, "Oh no, are you allergic to anything?" that was the first thought that came to mind. The whiskered boy shook his head, not trusting his voice for the moment, "I'll go check the wrappers just incase,"

She bolted towards the bed and rummaged through the piles of trash looking for a piece that held any information. Sadly, nothing useful was written on it. Her eyes met desperate blue orbs, the last thing she wanted to do was fail him. The kunoichi re-steeled herself. It was too far to get the blond to the hospital or near any medic nin, and no amount of liquids seemed to hinder the effects. Then her eyes fell on a small shred of paper that was neatly tucked in the folds of the box.

Her hands flew towards it and began reading with focused eyes.

_Hinata-sama_

_I hope you enjoy the treats. They are not to popular with our customers so I'll gladly sell all that's left. Though I feel I should warn you, there are odd rumors going around about this treat. One was of a person who'd experienced a bad reaction after eating an excessive amount of the orange flavor. I did hear they treated the problem with a few pieces of the other flavor. I suppose that's why they come in pairs. Though I doubt something like this would happen. Please stop by anytime. We're more than happy to be of any more service_

_Koto Mishi, Owner of Mishi's corner store._

Her eyes widened when she realized Naruto had eaten nothing but the small orange bits, "Naruto-kun! It says all you have to do is eat some of the lavender pieces…" The way his blue orbs shined made her happy… then she remembered they were out, "but there are none left," she continued.

The blonds' mind went into panic mode, "Nani!? Wath gonna happen tho me? Ith my thongue gonna fall off? Agh I'm doomth,!"

She sympathized for his pain, though comical, it was still pain. The indigo-haired kunoichi did not want him to suffer. She'd help him no matter what. But nothing else seemed to come to thought. She sighed once more, duly noting her minty fresh breath, "That's it," her thought accidentally coming out in a faint whisper.

"You gath et?" his hopes returning.

Hinata began poking her two index fingers together, "Ano… well yes, demo…" she looked up at his pleading eyes desperate for an answer, "T-there maybe some remnants of the candy in… in my m-mouth," the last bit was pretty much silent, but Naruto had read her lips.

He blushed, "Oh,"

"But if it's to help you, I'll do anything!" she quickly added.

He gave her a very rare smile. It was soft, sincere, and very… sweet. She'd never seen this smile before, but her heart fluttered more than ever. This was definitely her favorite smile, "Hinata," he forced his tongue to will themselves as to not butcher the girl's name. The young male sat down on the bed next to it's owner, "Only if your thure,"

She shyly nodded, "A-anything,"

Without a second thought he leaned in, ghosting his lips over hers. She went the rest of the way to complete the kiss. After a moment they pulled away, though he still felt pain.

She knew it failed by the look of it, "Gomen Naruto-kun… I thought it would work,"

He was very desperate. Somehow the burning feeling doubled, "No… pleath forgive _me_,"

Hinata was confused at first but then felt another kiss press against her. She instantly froze when a tongue shot out slipping past her partially separated lips, 'This is for Naruto-kun, I can't faint, I can't fail him, I need to help him, this is for him, this is for him, this… feels nice,' she chanted in her head before completely falling into the passionate kiss.

His tongue touched hers. It sent waves of electricity through both of them, but he did not stop. He continued to explore her damp entrance, digging below her pink appendix and running his over her teeth. On instinct, he was able to lure her tongue into his own mouth, then began sucking it, trying to get every last bit of mintyness from her.

After a long drawn out 'curing' session, he began to pull back. It was soon his turn to be surprised when he realized the girl's hands had found their way to the back of his neck, barely aware that the hand not propping him up was nestled above the flare of her hips. The Jinchuuriki was being pulled into another kiss, this one seeming to be much more passionate than the last, if that was possible. He easily complied.

Carefully she slid her back onto the bed allowing him to prop his elbows on either side of her. He loomed over her tiny body, but the kiss was never broken. Both were so enraptured in the moment that they completely lost themselves in the flow of time… and the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hinata, what's this I hear about can… Hinata!" a strong firm, and subtly angry voice boomed from the door frame.

The two looked at the man standing at the entrance of her room like they had just been caught with their pants down… though that may not have been far off, "O-otou-sama! I-I-I," her stutter raged. It was her selfless thought of protecting Naruto from her father that was keeping her from fainting. And even that didn't help much.

"Hinata… wait outside, I'll talk to you in a minute," none had like the tone in his voice.

"Otou-" she tried to argue but…

"Now," his will was law.

She gave the frozen boy and apologetic look and quickly shuffled out the room. When the door closed behind her, she winced at the sudden change in volume. There was definitely screaming, though the exact words were muffled. At least Naruto seemed to be healed… for the moment.

After an impossibly long three minute wait, the door finally opened. The young Hyuuga gulped at the sight of her intimidating father, "Escort you boyfriend out of the compound immediately. For the next week you are grounded from seeing him,"

She should have been angry. How could this man tell her she could not see the love of her life, not that it was permanent. But the all too peculiar choice of words kept her from arguing, "B-boyfriend?" had she heard correctly?

His eyes turned a fearsome silver, "He _will_ take responsibility," with that he left her standing. It was strange how the man seemed to glide, as if his legs were not needed to stir for him to move about.

Carefully taking one step at a time, Hinata made her way back to her bedroom. Naruto was sitting on her bed dazed, "I will take responsibility," the boy unnaturally recited.

"N-Naruto-kun?" that seemed to have snapped him out of his trance, "A-ano… are you ok," it was rather difficult for her to make eye after what had just happened. Contraction of his neck muscles allowed him to dumbly nod. "W-what did he say,"

The blond stood up and rubbed his left arm and turned away from her, "He ano kinda yelled a lot of stuff I didn't understand. I know he was mad though. Demo… I think I'm your boyfriend now… that is if you'll have me of course," he quickly added. When he was finally able to look at her, the fair-skinned maiden had already passed out, though he thought it was from exhaustion.

With a tiny smile on his face, he waltzed over to her lovely form, picked her up, then just as gently laid her back on the bed in a more comfortable position. He ignored the blankets, unsure how he would get her under them without setting her down first. The whiskered teen got on his knees and watched the young woman sleep. She was indeed very beautiful. Much more than he ever realized and all it took was a good kiss and a angry father's lecture.

Then his lips started tingling. He reasoned it may be that same side effect returning so he needed to get that fixed right away. Gradually his head dipped to steal one last kiss for the night. Then an angry shout of 'UZUMAKI' echoed the halls. He quickly finished up and dashed out the window. He definitely did not want to play 'Pac Man' with Hiashi in the endless maze the Hyuugas call hallways.

Unfortunately he did get caught. Angry fathers were notorious for being devily fast. And even more unfortunately this father was a smart one. He knew what would make Naruto tick, and came up with the perfect punishment.

The next day he was found down on all fours. His sleeves were pulled up and a scrub was clutched on each hand. The teen was forced to clean the halls of the entire Hyuuga mansion. He hoped to see Hinata while he was there, but was not aware she was purposely sent away for the day. It was only six more days till the grounding was lifted.

When he turned the corner, he was surprised to he Neji of all people also on his knees performing the same chore. His calculating eyes observed the still blond, "You received the 'Taking Responsibility' lecture?"

The blond nodded. He saw a few dark spots littered across his pale skin.

The young branch member grumbled, "Me too,"

The two cleaned the halls without further words. They had a lot more to cover. Four long hours and only ten percent finished. To bad the use of chakra was forbidden inside. At least both had something to look forward to at the end of the week.

* * *

**Major Kudos for those who manage to figure out my little puzzle! Go ahead and send a review with your answer to receive your fabulous prize!!!**

**Click down there for awesome stuff!**

**'oh my! a kunai'**

**(O)  
**

**Y  
**

**ll**

**/.l.\  
**

**\.|./**

**V  
**


End file.
